Talk:Ashley/@comment-30293551-20161104105508
I feel that Ashley gets a little too much hate than she really deserves, considering that just like everyone else, Ashley has been exposed to traumatic events that will have damaged her psyche quite a bit. Ashley is assaulted by an unknown assailant when she tries to rescue Josh, and is forced in a trap where she watches her friend die right next to her with his blood all over her, which is bound to make anybody unstable and panicky considering that she was also in a position where she could have been brutally torn apart just as Josh 'did' had the trap not worked the way it did, especially if her crush made the decision to have her die to save Josh. While Ashley was with Chris to go look for Sam, she's ambushed by the same assailant who kidnapped her and is put into yet another trap where she could die, only this time her crush's life is also on the line. She could only watch as her crush could choose to kill Ashley to save himself, the person who she had thought loved her. Now, I understand that if Chris tries to sacrifice himself first, Ashley tries to stop him. But in this case, I think that most misinterpreted Ashley's words as 'shoot me instead', when her lines are (and I paraphrase) 'let me choose to save you, if it's one last thing in my life, please let me do this'. To me, it sounds more like that Ashley wanted to do the deed herself of giving her own life to let Chris live, but since Chris may choose to shoot her himself, it could mean that Chris is denying her last wish and making his own choice to sacrifice her instead of giving her the gun, which is why Ashley may perceive it as a betrayal on his part. Then again, Ashley had no real way of taking the gun herself since her hands were bound, but in this situation, both of them weren't really thinking straight at this point. And considering that Chris could shoot Ashley in a panic, it does make her act of refusing to let Chris back inside and letting him die look spiteful, but if we switch perspectives, I don't think many would be willing to help someone who tried to sacrifice you once or twice and would hesitate to help if it means that they will keep trying to have you killed in the future. It was a difficult situation where both of them were right and wrong in their actions, which wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Josh's actions and the existance of the Wendigo. And finally, the situation about Emily's bite is a little unfair considering that Ashley is punished for apologising and owning up to her overreaction about the bite being infectious, especially when she had only wanted Emily to leve the safe room out of fear and did not support Mike's own choice to try and shoot his own ex-girlfriend in the face. If Ashley was punished for concealing the truth, then it would be fair for Emily to smack her, but in this case Ashley took courage to realise that she was wrong and apologise to Emily, who then decided to hold a grudge against her and actively try to have her killed in the finale when Ashley had already proved herself to be remorseful for her actions. Ashley is not perfect, but I honestly believe that she's far from being the worst person in the story. She just happens to be the most realistic individual who behaves just as we would if we were in her situation.